Hands of Fate
by RGM-96S Stark Jegan
Summary: Spider-man has to make and live with his choices in a new world. The curse of power consumes all.
1. Miss Placed

A/N: Well this is it my first fanfiction. So come one come all to whiteness the beginning of something truly great or a spectacular train wreck. Either way there both interesting to watch right. Thanks for dropping by. I do not own Spider-man or Legend of Korra they belong to Marvel and Nickelodeon.

XXXxxx Hands of Fate xxxXXX

The four Spider-men worked hard to secure the remains of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. They put their lives on the line countless times for the survival of the multiverse. The villain known as Mysterio gained the power of the entire tablet and, in a fit of megalomania, decided to recreate the entirety of existent in his image. No one knows if the maniac had the chops to pull off such a deed and the Spider-men made sure that no one ever would. They used their respective strength on the pseudo god and through some miracle brought the interdimensional tyrant to his knees. In the end, Mysterio was the poster boy for the saying 'the bigger they the harder they fall'.

"No no stop I'll give you the tablet I'll give you anything you want!" He begged.

The 'Amazing' Spider-man was silent as he yanked the web line stuck to Mysterio's cracked dome shaped helmet. He continued to batter the ground with the villain's overgrown head. The hero would usually crack a joke at his adversary's expense, but not now the stakes were fare too high.

Mysterio continued his pleas. "Don't, DON'T…"

Spider-man replied with one final pull on the web line putting the would be conquer within striking distance. With all of his might, he delivered the hardest upper he could muster. His fist went clean through his fishbowl like head.

"NOOO!" He screamed as the vast power of the tablet left him powerless.

A sable ground formed around the endless pocket dimension haphazardly created. Mysterio shrunk down to normal size. He was on all four crawling towards the tablet in a vain attempt to get the power back that he lost.

"The tablet." He rasped as he crawled. "It can still be mine."

Spider-man stepped on the tablet. The other three Spider-men made their way to the broken down illusionist.

"Some guys never learn." Amazing Spider-man said, his infamous sense of humor returned, "And uh…, speaking of learning. You should learn how to count! Something tells me you're outnumbered." He then thwiped a web line to Mysterio's glass face and pulled him towards the Spider-men.

Mysterio stumbled to the Spider-man who came from the past. He was homely dressed compared to his counterparts. His costume was derived from his late Uncle Ben's World War 1 pilot uniform. He is known as Spider-man Noir.

"I really hate this fella," Spider-man Noir said as he delivered a hard right hook which sent him to his obsidian counterpart.

This Spider-man was the youngest member of the group. His costume looked simple and menacing at the same time. It was nothing but black body suit with large white eye lenses and two spider insignias that connected from his chest to his back. He was essentially the teenage equivalent to the Amazing, he was dubbed the Ultimate Spiderman.

"Aw c'mon he's a blast to kick in the face." Cried the Ultimate Spider-man. Mysterio wobbled and was on his last legs of consciousness.

His blow sent Mysterio stumbling to the final member of the bunch. Compared to the others, his attire was the most ostentatious. He donned a costume that was mostly cobalt blue with huge crimson skull-like spider on his chest and arms. The costume pulsed with circuit pattern lights throughout his body. He came from the future and his name was Spider-man 2099.

"Pal you got…," Spider-2099 chuckled as punched the villain in the gut, "Shocked!" The futuristic web slinger proclaimed as he dished out a huge uppercut which launched the illusionist in the air. He landed on the ground and was knocked out cold.

"Great work gentlemen," said a disembodied female voice.

Ultimate Spider-man shivered as she spoke. "I'll never get used to that."

"I don't know," said Amazing Spider-man said with a grin. "Since I'm you and I'm used to it, then I think you'll get used to it."

Ultimate Spider-man turned his attention to his older self. "Yeah but you're from some freaky alternate reality and you probably got some weird mutated spider face under that stylish mask of your."

Spider-man 2099 laughed at the little mock argument while Noir was quiet as he devoted his attention on the unconscious evil doer.

"Enough with the shtick fellas. We've got more pressing matters to attend to." Noir Sider-man said in a flat voice. Though the young man was capable of it, he wasn't in the mood for humor at the moment.

The futuristic wall crawler stopped laughing and pointed to his old timey counterpart. "I'm with the relic guy. I still gotta get home and deal with all the damage control."

"Light bright does have a point, whose reality is this guy from anyway?" Ultimate Spider-man asked.

Amazing Spider-man made his way to Mysterio's motionless body and webbed him up. "Hes with me." He said as he effortlessly lifted the super villain over his shoulder and cuffed the Tablet of Order and Chaos in his other arm. He looked up at the endless void and yelled out, "Alright Mdub take us home!"

Noir Spider-man took in his surroundings as the group waited to be transported home. There were concrete blocks that surrounded them. Upon further inspection, he noticed bits and pieces of Yancy Street and The Bronx being suspended in the sky. In the epicenter of ti all was a small dime sun which left the area in perpetual since of dusk.

"Can you tell the floating head lady to hurry it up," Noir Spider-man said to his other self. He rubbed the back of his neck still taking in the strange sights. "This place is giving me the creeps."

As the hero's winked out of existence Noir Spider-man's spider sense went crazy. Peter remembered his trip here. The trip to the pocket dimension was weird but it wasn't near as violent as it was now. The portal splintered and whined as it was being ripped apart by unknown forces. The wormhole finally gave in to the destructive forces and everything went dark for Spider-man Noir.

XXXxxx Universe 616 xxxXXX

Madame Web had a dire look on her face. Something went wrong with one of the crime fighters trip home. She extended her consciousness to the web of reality to check on them. The other Spider-men were where they should be except one. "Oh no...," she whispered to herself.

"Well that was definitely one to remember," Spider-man said as he made his way to the large penthouse window still holding Mysterio over his shoulder. "I'm going to drop sleepy head off to his reserved suite in Rikers." He looked back at Madame Web as he was leaving and noticed the grim look on her face.

Spider-man's lenses narrowed, " Whats wrong, we stopped fishbowl and put everything back in order?"

Mademe Web, despite being blind, made eye contact with Spider-man, " No everything is not in order Spider-man. One of your counterparts didn't make it home."

"Which one?" Spider-man said, his full attention was directed to the frail old woman sitting in her intricate life support chair.

She looked away, checking the web of reality again, " The one who hailed from the past."

"Alright, I'll get Beck to Rickers and double time it back here to help get the guy home," He started to run out of the window and fulfill his ultimatum. He felt responsible for his 'brother in arms' plight and Uncle Ben's words kept repeating in his mind. Eventhough they worlds apart, he wasn't going to leave him high and dry.

" Wait!" She yelled stopping the wall crawler in the nick of time. "You have done enough Spider-man. I shall seek a solution to this problem.

He shot back "M Dub we can't just leave the guy to rot in some throw away reality."

"Peter you couldn't do anything right now, and even if I could inter demensional affairs is a little above your pay grade young man." She said.

He was about to object but Madame Web went on, "Peter you are still needed here and you should get some rest. It will take time to find your counterpart and to find a way to take him back to his home reality anyway."

He sighed, " Alright fine, if you find anything let me know asap."

She noded " You'll know as soon as I do Peter."

He thanked the old woman and left for Rikers Correctional while Madame Web went to work finding the misplaced hero.

XXXxxx Unkown City Rooftop xxxXXX

Peter awoke in a daze.

"Oh look sister he's coming around," a mescaline voice said with a heavy English accent.

"It would appear so brother," a female voice said, it too had an English accent.

Peter stumbled to his feet, he rubbed his head to nurse the massive headache from the collapsing wormhole. "What the devil is going on ?" His vision came into focus and revealed the voices owners. They were elegantly dressed. The man wore a tan an brown three piece suit with a green tie. The woman's outfit was almost an exact copy of her sibling's except it was cut for a female frame and instead of pants she wore a skirt. They looked like fraternal twins, as their faces were eerily similar and they both had red hair.

"Amazing, simply amazing. He was ripped from time and space and his physical form is completely intact." The female twin said as she looked over the dazed web-slinger. He wondered if he was imagining the two.

"Quite right sister...," the brother paused and held his chin in deep thought, completely ignoring Peter's words, "His brain isn't even creating new memories to compensate for his new surroundings, this is a very interesting find sister."

Peter was tired of being ignored, "Hay, who are you and whats going on !?" His yell broke the twins train of thought and he gained their undivided attention.

The sister cleared her thought, " Well Mr. Parker to answer your first question, dirring your clash with that dreadful illusionist something, or someone, tampered with your journey home." She said in an analytical fashion.

Peter was astonished by the fact that she knew his name and by the news, "How did you..."

" And as to who we are my name is Robert Lutece." He interrupted. "And this is my sister Rosalind Lutece" He finished.

" A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Parker." Her face showed no emotion what so ever.

"Well now that we've got the that out of the way we really must check in with Mr. DeWitt's progress." Robert said.

" Oh really brother we've just came upon this fascinating subject and you want to rush off to Columbia." She sounded a bi annoyed. "Where is your adventurous spirit ?"

" I know sister and there's nothing I'd rather do then follow Mr. Parker's progress in this world but we are currently engaged with Mr. DeWitt's case study and we must see it through."

Rosalind shrugged, "Well I suppose it can't be helped then and you do have a point brother."

Peter just stood there dumbfounded as he took in the spectral. The twins clothes were clean and untattered so they didn't just climb on the fire place. 'How the hell did they get up here ?' He thought. The web-slinger's deductive process was interrupted again.

Rosalind looked at Peter, " Well Mr. Parker we really must be going now. Good luck in your endeavors, you'll need it."

The Lutece twins disappeared right before the vigilantes eyes. There was no portal or puff of smoke, one minute they were there and the next they were gone.

Peter shook his head and removed his goggles, " Was that real or did I just imagine those two ?" He walked over to the ledge to get a better look at the strange city. " Probably just one of the floating head lady's tricks."

He desired to test this theory. "Madame Web can you hear me !?" He yelled out to the sky.

"SHUT UP FREAK, ITS LATE AND I GOT WORK IN THE MORNING !" Someone shouted out one of the windows below Peter.

Peter cocked an eyebrow at that, " Definitely reminds me of New York." Then he saw it. The giant statue stood proudly off the bay. The statue wheeled a large staff that had three spiral markers and it reminded him of lady liberty's torch. The strangest aspect of figure was the huge arrow painted on his bald head with the point drawn on his forhead.

"...What the hell have you gotten yourself into Parker?"

A/N: This chapter took me forever to write and between me and the rest of the internet my least favorite. This story could have gone so many different ways and I kept rewriting it. As for the Lutece Twins cameo, they weren't even going to be in the story but then I decided to rent Bioshock Infinite and my mind was blown towards the ending. The twins felt like they would fit right in to this story. They might drop by here and there in the story but they won't be an integral part of the story. If anyone's interested about hearing some scrapped ideas send me a PM. Please Review and thanks for reading.


	2. Crash Corse

A/N: I own nothing

XXXxxx Hands of Fate xxxXXX

Peter still stood in awe looking at the former Avatar's Monument. He finally blinked as he snapped out of his small trance.

He put his goggles back in their proper position, "O.K. Parker get it together. Let's review, Madame Web recruits you to stop the Goblin and his crew from wreaking havoc on reality with the mystical fragments, then you help the other Spider-men in taking down Mysterio, we say our goodbyes and instead of getting home I end up here with some creepy twins greeting you and your not sure they were even real." He finished.

He jumped down from the perch and walked to the ledge of the roof. He shrugged, "Well I'm not going to get anything done up here." He placed his foot on the ledge and looked down to get a better look at the pedestrians.

He was about to jump and start exploring the new city then it hit him. If Madame Web didn't know about his predicament then maybe the additional powers she gave him were gone. He turned around and pointed his hand at the wall behind him. He made the web gesture and got the satisfying thwip sound as the white web line made contact.

"Well that's still in order." He said. He then jumped to the wall and stuck to it. "Wall crawling still in check." He detached and walked back to the ledge and turned his attention to the lively street below. Peter tapped into his spider-sense and the busy street came to life in a way only he could see. He saw every pedestrian, oddly shaped cars, and dark alley way. It was all as clear as day. "And so is the spider-sense." He finished.

He looked on through the vast cityscape, "Better get a move on."

Spider-man jumped off the roof and began to web swing through Republic City.

His superhuman agility and reflexes made his traverse through with little effort which left the wall crawler plenty of time to think to himself.

'This city looks like New York with elements of …" he pondered on it a bit as he made another web line then the answer came to him, 'Shanghai, this place looks like The Big Apple with Chinese overtones.' He remembered the Asian metropolis from one of Aunt May's National Geographic magazines.

His thoughts on the city's architectural build was interrupted by loud crash. Spider-man landed on the side of a downtown low rise building adjacent from the scene. A shopkeeper was trembling as three shady looking men surrounded him. He saw a destroyed news paper stand. "This can't be good." Peter said.

"Please," the shopkeeper begged to the three assailants, "I can't pay you now just give me more time."

The leader, from the looks of him, was wearing a light blue trench coat and a brown fedora with a light blue strap around it. A malicious grin appeared on his face.

"Shang my friend," the leader walked around the shopkeeper, "we can't just tolerate one of our clients being late on payments. I mean, if we let everyone on the block to be late with the payments well…let's just say tardiness in not in Mr. Zolt's best interests."

Spider-man watched the exchange and it made his blood boil. This was a common practice back home and it appears that this world wasn't a stranger to it.

"Extortion." He muttered, rage and venom was evident in his voice. The crime was a misdemeanor compared to The Goblin's regular activities but it was all the same to him. The sight Uncle Ben's mutilated corpse and his mentor, Ben Urich, bullet riddled body flashed through his mind at the thought of The Goblin. This may not be his world or his fight but he would never turn his back on someone in need and he wasn't going to start now. Spider-man dropped down from his stalking position and landed silently. 'They don't look armed,' he thought as he thought as he made his way to the shop, 'so this shouldn't be too hard.'

He would've usually gone with the stealth approach but these jokers weren't packing tommy guns, hell they didn't even have bats or crowbars, so he decided to go full frontal with the goons. Their lack of weapons did spark a question however. 'If these guys weren't armed then why was the shopkeeper so afraid of them? Sure they could still ruff the guy up and wreck the shop a little but the guy looked like the trio was going to kill him.' He thought as he calmly walked to the thugs in the darckness. (come back to this) 'Maybe there on a budget or something'.

"Hay" he yelled at the attacker, they all turned to the voice, "Leave the guy alone before I ball you up."

The gangsters looked confused at first. It was dark outside and all they saw was a silhouette and a pair of brilliant white lights for eyes. They then had a collective fit of laughter.

"Oh wow the circus must be in town." One of the thugs said. The guy was shorter than the others; he wore all black clothing and sported a vicious scar over his right eye.

The leader spoke up. "Looks like Shang's got friends in strange places," the laughter faded from the him and the group, "All right boy lets deal with this clown then move on to Shan's fine little establishment."

With the declaration of attack Spider-man moved to strike first. He jumped up and shot a web line at the leader and zipped towards him. He closed the gap in a blink of an eye and was fully revealed by the street light. He grabbed the leader by his coat collar and flipped over him. The web-head then used his forward momentum and threw the guy clear through the shops front window just missing the shopkeeper.

The altercation happened so fast that his friends barely had time to react. The scared one let out a small war car and something unexpected happened. The wall crawler expected a punch or a kick. He didn't expect a huge blast of fire to come his way. His spider-sense saved him from the roast of a lifetime. He back flipped away from the fire attack. Parker landed in a crouched position as he saw the other criminal stomp and again he was surprised to see a descent sized slab of rock being suspended in the air. The green clad thug threw a wide haymaker which sent the rock flying towards him. Spider-man dodged the fast moving boulder with ease. He kept the process going, the two assailants continued throwing rocks and fire at the web slinger and he kept dodging them.

Another boulder whizzed by his head. "Whoa! What is this!?"

The stray boulders and fire blasts caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area and a small crowd of onlookers was forming around them. There must've been a few apartment complexes around the shopping district.

'I've got to get on the offensive and end this before someone gets hurt." He thought as another fire blast missed him.

The wall crawler shot a web ball into the pyrokinetic's face. He panicked as the web came into contact with the upper portion of his face. He tried to rip the web off with no avail. This left the stone chucker open as his friend was virtually neutralized.

"What is this stuff!?" he yelled as he frantically scratched at the webbing.

The green colored thug ignored his screaming comrade and continued to throw stones at the masked vigilante. Spider-man now focused on the earth mover. He went into a full sprint towards the thug who was still throwing rocks at him. He vaulted over the first stone, ducked under the second, and jumped with a twist to avoid the third. He closed in on the thug and threw a heavy left hook to the thugs dome. A collective 'ooh' was heared from the crowd and the blow made contact. The guy hit the ground face first, knocked out cold and missing a tooth.

He webbed him to the ground and grinned under his mask, "Sleep tight chump."

The web slinger then turned to see the pyrokinetic, his back turned to him, still panicking. He shot a web line at the guys back. He pulled hard which launched triad goon towards the hero. He ducked under the airborne criminal and caught his ankle before he flew past him. He swung the man like guy like a baseball bat to the pavement. He then pounced on him and delivered a single punch to the back of the thug's head. Spider-man then webbed to the ground like his friend.

The small crowd cheered as they witnessed the defeat of the triad enforcers. Peter heard a few of their comments.

A woman pointed at Peter, "That guy just took on the Triple Threats and won."

"Yeah," a man replied still no believing what he saw, "And we aint even a bender."

Peter ignored the crowed as he walked to the shopkeeper. "Sorry about the mess mister." He looked at the broken window with the unconscious gang leader sprawled out in the shop.

The shopkeeper hugged the hero he was startled by the gesture. "Forget the window kid you saved my life," he smiled, "What's your name anyway?"

Peter gently pushed the man away. "The names Spider-man."

"Spider-man?" The shop owner repeated with a cocked eyebrow. "Funny name pal, you wouldn't happen to be with the equalists would you?"

"…The what?" He was genuinely confused.

"You know the equalist. They protect non bender from the bending elite and the bending triads. I figured since you're not a bender and you took down these benders and you look like one of those chi blocker guys and I figure you're in league with them. By the way what was that thing you did with the webs?"

"Ahh…?" The guy was speaking English but Peter couldn't understand a word he was saying. As he was working on an answer but his spider sense blazed to life.

"Stay where you are!" A voice yelled through a loud speaker as a flood light shined over Spider-man and the subdued triple threats.

Peter looked up and saw a large green and grey colored air ship. The metal hulk reminded him of the stories Uncle Ben told him about The Great War. Five men dismounted from the airship. They shot out metal cables to slow their dissent. The police officers were metallic armor that covered the torso and most of their extremities. The captain made his way to the shopkeeper and himself while the other four police officers surveyed the crime scene.

"Well aint that something." Spider-man said.

One of the officers walked over to see the downed triad earthbender and observed the webbing he was covered in, "What is this gunk?"

"Don't know." Another policeman replied as he kneeled down to get a better look at the firebender, "Someone tore these guys apart."

The crowed started to disperse as the police force created a perimeter around the crime scene. The commanding officer took one look at the masked man and knew he had a hand in this destruction. "You." He pointed at the young hero.

"That's me." He replied.

The captain didn't take kindly to the wise crack but he didn't show it. "We need you to come with us young man." He said with a hint of aggression. This guy was all business.

Peter found himself at a crossroad and went through his options. He could go with the 'nice' man and try to explain his inter-dimensional plight or he could use the tried and true method of getting the hell of dodge. He opted for the former, after all law enforcement, no matter which reality, didn't take kindly to masked vigilantism.

'If it aint broke.' He thought as he went into action. The web head vaulted over the captains head, dunking his helmet over his eyes. He web zipped to a building behind the other officers. He stuck to the side of a small apartment building. He thought he was home free but his spider sense buzzed as a steel cable snaked around his right arm.

"You're under arrest!" One of the cops barked

The cop was astonished at what came next. Instead of the perp going down like a brick when he pulled the cable, nothing happened. His arm wouldn't even budge let alone his whole body. The cop even earthbent his feet to the ground to get a better grip but the wall crawler wouldn't move from his spot on the brick wall.

'Is anything normal in this world?' Peter thought as the officer kept pulling in vain. 'Says the guy with spider power. I'll just figure things out when I lose these yahoos.'

Spider-man yanked the steel cable ending his little tug of war with the metal copper. The poor guy hit the wall hard and almost went through it. We webbed down and got clear from the building. Two his friends climbed up to free him while the other two went in pursuit of the web head.

Spider-man did impossible flips and maneuvers as he swung through the night. He noticed a few of the airships spot lights trying to get a bead on him. He took a hard right and noticed the coppers were still on his tail. They rode on power lines and sparks flew under their boots. 'These guys just won't quit.' He thought as he zipped over another low rise. "Gotta lose the guys somehow."

The airship wasn't very fast and visibility was low without it. The only other light came from the moon and some dim street lamps. Peter came up with a pan.

In the middle of a web swing, instead of making another web line he reached back and web zipped backwards. He streaked right past the posse. The cops screeched to a halt with just enough time to see Spider-man back flip in midflight.

He gave his pursuers a two finger salute as he plunged to the dark streets. "Gentlemen."

They ran over the ledge and jumped down. The airship shined its flood light on the city block but Spider-man was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go!?"

"Don't know but keep your eyes peeled. He couldn't have gotten fare."

The Metal benders continued their search but found nothing. The so called Spider-man had made his escape.

XXXxxx Downtown District xxxXXX

The night was winding down and sunrise wasn't too far away. Peter lost the costume in a sense. He walked the streets in a make shift disguise with the increased police presence. He unbuttoned his vest and wore it inside out to hide the spider insignia. The mask and gloves were stuffed in his pockets. His sleeves were rolled up and he untucked his pants out of his old airmen boots. Peter wore his coke bottle glasses to better hide his identity. He looked the part of an average citizen on a midnight stroll. Web slinging was a hell of a lot faster but he was lucky to escape the fuzz and he wasn't about to test lady luck twice in one night.

He made his way to a large city park. The park was a dead ringer for Central Park. Ornimate bushes and ponds definitely reminded the young man of home. The hero found a bench and slumped down on it. With all of the excitement of dealing with Mysterio, being transported to a strange world, smacking around the dumb palookas hassling the shop keeper, and escaping the police exhausted despite his superhuman endurance.

He yawned. "I'm beat."

' I've got a lot of work to do if I'm going to survive this crazy world, but right know catching some Z's is top priority.'

He took off his glasses and folded his arms. Peter leaned back and fell out of consciousness. Sure he didn't have a roof over his head but hey it beats Hooverville.

A/N: And that concludes chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. What did you guys think of the fight scene was it good or bad please let me know in the reviews.

Aztec 13: Seriously dude your reviews got this chapter out faster. Thanks for the encouragement bro.

Guest: I know I've been reading stories on this sight for years and have yet to see anything spider-man/avatar related. I was like really, I'm the only one thinking about this and thus Hands of Fate was born. Regarding the darkness of Spider-man Noir comic I wasn't going to make it too dark. I'm basically using both the video game and comic versions of spiderman noir. He will be serious but he does have a dark sense of humor about him.

To everyone else: This isn't a crossover where you might see a few interesting chapters and then never see it updated again. I intend to finish the story to the best of my ability. If there is a delay I will let you know on my profile page. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Every email notification helps get this story out so thanks. YOU LIKE ME YOU RALLY LIKE ME! Lol god bless.


	3. The Table is Set

A/N: I do not own Spider-man or Legend of Korra

* * *

XXXxxx Undisclosed Location xxxXXX

A loud crash broke Peter from his slumber. The park was gone and was replaced by his bed room back in Queens. Another crash was heard throughout the house which drove him to act. He didn't question the fact that he was wearing his old street clothes. The street lamp reflected off of his glasses as he made his way down the stairs. To his horror he found The Goblins gang surrounding a wounded Ben Parke, wheezing as he clung to life. Peter knew what this was and he'd be damned if he was going to let it happen again. Peter knew he was in for the fight of his life as The Goblin was in is monstrous form but that didn't matter right now. He'd bead the crime boss before and he'd do it again.

"Not this time!" He ran towards his uncle but was stopped by powerful green arms. The Goblin somehow got behind him and had him in a full nelson. Peter could smell his bad breath and his eyes were glowing in an orange hue. A condescending grin was painted on his scaly deformed face.

"What's the matter Spider?" The Goblin purred in his ear, his voice had mock concerned voice. "You're going to miss the best part."

Adrian Toomes made his way to Ben Parkers battered and bruised body. He had the same glowing orange eyes as his boss. He turned back to The Goblin, his mouth was salivating, waiting for The Goblin's go-ahead.

Osborn laughed. "Bon appétit Mr. Toomes."

"NOO!" Peter struggled violently against The Goblin's grasp. He kicked and grunted and did anything to free himself. But his powers were nowhere to be found, though it wouldn't have done any good against Osborn's titanic strength. "…Not again…DAMIT NOT AGAIN!"

Before Vulture could finish the old man, water started to flood the small urban home. The Goblin and his enforcers dissolved into nothing as the house was completely submerged. Peter was back in his Spider-Man costume minus the mask. He could breathe normally and his vision was normal. The building fell apart like a house of cards to reveal an ocean floor. He saw a giant ice sheet above and swam to the edge of it. Red fireballs streaked passed the water over the arctic land mass. He finally made it to the surface and on reflex took a deep breath, the snowflakes danced across his face as he made his way to the snowy landscape. He saw a giant ice city under siege or at least it was. Masked soldiers donned in black and red armor were in full retreat of an unknown force.

The snow crunched as Peter walked around a bit and none of the soldiers noticed him. "Where's the fire guy's?"

The city wasn't fighting back or shooting the soldiers so what are they running from? He got his answer when he saw a giant koi water monster wreaking havoc on the retreating soldiers. The monster had veins of light and had a light blue glowing orb in its stomach. He could just barely make out a human body in the center of it. It turned its attention to Peter. Their eyes meat and the koi monsters eyes started to glow as did Peters and then nothing.

XXXxxx Republic City Park xxxXXX

"Huh!" Peter awoke violently. His cognitive functions rebounded slowly.

The sun in his eyes made him squint. He eyes came into focus to reveal a shaggy looking man starring at him.

"Hello there stranger." He smiled.

His was a little surprised by the strange homeless man. With tired eyes, he gave him a single wave. "Uh…hi." The man's clothes looked really worn.

"You looked like you were having one heck of a dream son." He smiled revealing a gap in his teeth. "You were turning like crazy and your eyes looked like they were tap dancing behind those eyelids. Yes sir it must've been one heck of a dream, so what was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

He stood up and yawned. "Not sure…" He eyes were still dilated. "But there was a lot of snow and a weird water monster." He sad back down.

"Sounds interesting." He sat down next to him. "Mind if I sit here?"

The guy smelled pretty ripe but Peter was used to homeless people. He did work at welfare center after all. He shrugged. "Go ahead; it's not my bench anyway." He didn't mind the man's company and this was a good opportunity to get some valuable information.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, the names Gommu by the way." He extended his hand.

"Peter." He grasped the hand.

"Huh? 'Peter' never heard of that one before. Now what's on your mind Peter?" He leaned back.

"What's the deal with that magic people do with the rocks and fire blasts and can anybody do it?"

"Jeepers. You're not from around here are you." He was taken aback by the young man's lack of basic knowledge.

Peter slumped and sighed. "You have no idea."

"Well first of all, it's not magic, it's called bending and each element has its own unique style and combat form."

"Bending huh." He remembered his run in with the thugs last night. "Wait there's air benders and water benders?"

"There are lots of waterbenders out there and a handful of air benders left. The only air bending master in the world is Councilman Tenzin."

"So what happened to the other airbenders?" He was eager to hear the vagabond's answer. 'This was getting good.' He thought.

"They were wiped out by the Fire Nation at the beginning of the 100 year war."

"An entire populous was wiped out!?" He had heard about genocide before. He recalled the Armenian genocide back in 1915. But then there were survivors. Guess this Fire Nation didn't cut any corners.

"Yeah it was the first step of Fire Lord Sozin's plan to rule the world; of course he said it was to share the Fire Nation's glory to the world. And you know what; I really think he meant that."

"So why'd he do it?"

"He wanted to make sure the Avatar didn't get in the way of his plans." Gommu got a straw from his vest and started chewing it.

"The Avatar?"

Gommu cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah the Avatar. Don't tell me you don't know what an Avatar is."

Peter chuckled nervously. "I'm from way out of town."

"Huh, to come from a remote region of the world to the big city must be a huge leap for you." He stroked his beard and continued. "Anyway, the Avatar is someone who can bend all four elements and is a conduit between the physical world and the spirit world."

Peter could grasp the possibility of someone bending all four elements but the 'spirit' stuff was harder to believe. He was a man of science first and foremost. Spirits were too abstract and the product of conjecture and Peter had a hard time with believing in the unknown.

Peter chuckled. "A whole world dedicated to the unreal."

"Ah a skeptic," he grinned, "The spirits have a tendency to make believers out of people like you."

Peter smiled back. "Sure old timer, sure."

He decided to change the subject. "Moving on. If people can only bend the four elements how come the local police bend metal?"

"So you've seen the metal bending police in action. There still earthbenders, they just bend the minerals in the metal and thus metal bending. It's just fancy way to earthbend."

"Peter grasped his chin and thought out loud. "Hmm, they haven't found a way to weed out the iron ore and make purer metals yet, interesting."

Gommu stood up and stretched his back. "Didn't expect a long chat with ya kid. My bottom fell asleep, mind if we walk and talk."

Now that he mentioned it he was stiff as a board. "Sure."

They walked down the park.

"Mind if I ask you another question."

Gommu laughed. "Sure, you've been doing it all morning."

"Who's the big statue of off the port?"

"That was the previous Avatar, Master Aang. At one time he was the last airbender. He was also the cofounder of this fine city along with Fire Lord Zuko. There's a statue of him at the Central Station."

"You said Fire Lord right? I thought you said the Fire Nation was responsible for the war and the genocide against the airbenders. So why did he help them afterwards?"

"They were but that changed with Fire Lord Zuko's coronation. He and Avatar Aang started the Harmony Restoration Movement and presto end of the hostilities, at least for the most part."

This was a lot to take in. A world that saw a century long war and an entire population whipped out was pretty major. What caught Peter's attention the most was the Avatar and the powers that come with the title. The Avatar could bend all of the elements, so what. Technically he fought half of the Avatar last night and he barely broke a sweat. So what made the Avatar so special? What kind of power grants an individual influence over global affairs? 'This is going to keep me balled up for a while.' He thought.

"So if Aang's gone who's the new Avatar?"

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one, but he or she should come from the Northern of Southern Water Tribe." He stopped at a particular bush. "Well that's enough jaw jacken for me today." Gommu was about to lay down before Peter stopped him.

"Wait, just one more question."

Gommu sighed. "Kid, I'm tired. If you want anymore history lessons just go to the library or something."

"No, this deals with the here and now." He was grateful for the hobo's patience. "I'm currently under employed at the moment and I need a place to stay for a while, do you have any suggestions?"

He stroked his beard again. "Well there's a homeless shelter around the Silk Road Bridge and there're always handing out food so you're covered on that front. As for living arrangements, you could move in a bush like mine or you could go to the underground tunnels and rest there. Personally I prefer the bush." Gommu put his hand on Peter shoulder. "I can tell you got wit kid and you'll get a job no problem."

Peter looked at the bush and it was perfect size, shape, and width. He could've sworn he saw sparkles. "Damn that is a nice bush." He admitted.

"Thanks for all the help Gommu I really appreciate it."

"No problem kid."

Peter gave the hobo a two finger salute as he walked away.

* * *

XXXxxx Police Headquaters xxxXXX

Captain Saikhan made his way to Chief Beifong's office to deliver his report. He knew was going to get some flake from the chief for letting the vigilante get away. He could take it though; you don't do this job for so many years and not grow a thick skin. Besides he knew the chief was strict with her subordinates but she was a fare leader.

Saikhan made it to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Chief Beidong said with her commanding tone.

Captain Saikhan obliged her. He stood at attention when he came in.

She raised her hand. "At ease captain, have a seat."

"Yes ma'am."

She skipped the pleasantries and went straight to the point. "So captain what happened last night?"

"Everything that happened should be on the report chief."

She frowned. "I'm aware of that captain and while the report was very enlightening, I wanted a personal testimony as to how some buffoon in some get up made my well trained police force look like a bunch of rank amateurs on their first patrol." There wasn't a hint of emotion in her voice but she was staring jade daggers at the captain.

"Well we got a anonymous call about a few Triple Threats threatening a shop owner for protection money." He cleared his throat and continued. "But before they could do any damage a masked man wearing dark clothes single handedly beat the snot out of them and witnesses say he wasn't a bender."

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "So you're telling me an average man did this?"

"No ma'am he was anything but normal." The captain replied.

The chief was intrigued. "How so?"

"For starters, the suspect was strong. He threw the leader through the front window and slammed the firebender on the pavement like a sledge hammer. The perp also used a web like substance to stick two of the thugs to the ground and corporal Lee to the side of a building. He also used them to swing away from us. He also had the ability to stick to wall maim."

Chief Beifong tried not to show the shock in her face, she was only partially successful. She didn't believe the report at first but when it came out of Saikhan mouth then it must be true. "Anything else captain."

"Yes ma'am, the guy wasn't just strong he was fast too. My team struggled to keep up with the guy. Even the airship was having a hard time keeping the spot light on him."

"Did you get some samples of the 'webbing'?"

"We did gather some for the crime lab to analyze but the stuff just disappeared in their jars."

Chief Beifong pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled sharply. "Between the triads and the equalists we got some crazy man jumping around thinking he's the law to worry about."

"Some kid." Captain Saikaun corrected her.

"Excuse me?"

"I spoke to him for a second and he seemed young, maybe in his late teens or early twenties but he wasn't a grown man."

"I see." She pondered all of the information and came to a verdict. "Alright this might just be some crazy kid looking for kicks and you might have scared him off for good. We'll continue to focus on the bending triads and the equalists for now but keep tabs on our 'hero's' activities if any more should occur." She wished she could interrogate the Triad thugs but Zolts lawyer got bailed them out in no time flat. Which was understandable, they didn't have much on them.

Her eyes were locked with the captain's. "Captain, I expect more from you. Your better than this, you shouldn't have let some punk kid get the drop on you."

Saikhan took the tong lashing. "I know and it won't happen again Chief."

"Your dismissed Saikhan."

Saikhan was making his exit but turned back suddenly. "I almost forgot. The Shopkeeper told us the guy called himself Spider-Man." He left with that.

The chief made sure Saikhan was gone and had a small laugh. "Spider-Man, kids these days."

* * *

XXXxxx Undisclosed Location xxxXXX

Amon stood at the shaded window and observed Republic City's ports. He coldly and methodically analyzed his plans for any flaw or an overlooked detail that might compromise his aims. The voice of his second in command snapped him out of his analytical fog.

Amon's second in command strolled in the room. Amon didn't have to turn to know his lieutenant entered. "Amon, did you get the news?"

"Of course I did." Amon stated flatly, his gaze on the port didn't break for a second.

"And what do you think? We might have a powerful enemy on our hands."

"I don't have anything concrete at the moment and it's too early to say if he's a friend or a foe. But what I do know is that he is powerful, even amongst benders."

"Our informant says he easily defeated those Triple Threats. Of course he's powerful."

Amon shook his head. "No it's more than that."

"I wasn't aware that I missed anything sir."

He found his lieutenant's ignorance amusing. "I keep telling you Lieutenant; you have to beyond the obvious. Think about it, he has all that power in his possession and he chooses to help people with it. The benders are granted with power beyond ordinary men everyday and they go out and abuse it in any way they can. But this Spider-Man chooses to go out of his way and save some poor stranger without the promise of monetary reward or recognition. No he's not doing it for fame or more power. He's simply doing what he believes is right. That's a powerful notion Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant was skeptical of his leader. "You got all of that from one report? What gave you that impression?"

He turned his head and stared at his underling with one eye. "It's simple really. I know this because he wears a mask. Sound Familiar."

"But I thought you wore the mask to hide the burns."

"I only wear the mask for the sake of my followers. I'm not ashamed of the way I look. I don't want the followers to be sickened by my appearance."

"I see. In that case do we need to move up the plan?"

"That won't be necessary. I have a feeling this Spider-Man will make an extremely effective distraction"

"And how do you know that sir?"

Amon took his eyes off of the port and looked at is trusted Lieutenant. "Call it a hunch."

* * *

XXXxxx Dragon Flats Borough xxxXXX

Peter walked the streets, bread in one hand and a bag with his costume in the other. The homeless shelter let him get cleaned up before he went on his way. The hero was currently pondering employment.

"I could get a job at the local paper without too much fuss. Then again they might ask too many questions." He took another bite out of the loaf.

"I need something simple, something so simple and easy that people wouldn't take second look at me."

Peter almost missed the help wanted ad sticking to a wall. It was still a mystery to Peter as to why he could read the Chinese characters in this world. Maybe it was his mind adapting to the new world or maybe a byproduct of the pocket dimension collapsed around him. He was smart, but not quantum mechanics, not yet anyway.

"You should give yourself more credit Mr. Parker, you're not completely off base." An English voice chimed behind him.

Peter turned suddenly with the loaf was still in his mouth. It was the twins he encountered when he first arrived on this bizarre world. "You again!" His voice was muffled by the stuffed mouth but the Lutece twins understood him perfectly.

"Yes Mr. Parker us. We just dropped by check on your progress." Robert Lutece said with his usual monotone.

Peter took the bread out of his mouth. "I guess you're not figments of my imagination." He didn't know how the two could bypass his spider sense.

"What the devil gave you that idea?" Robert stated.

"To be fare brother we do come and go as we please and one may mistake us for ghostly apparitions."

"You do have a point sister. Apologies for our sudden intrusion on your personal space Mr. Parker we didn't mean to startle you."

Peter was still a little shaken up. "It's fine. And you didn't startle me." He turned to Rosalind. "You said that I wasn't too far off base what did you mean by that. And how did you know what I was thinking."

Rosaline turned to her brother. "I told you he was sharp brother."

"The jury's still out on that one sister."

She turned to Peter. "What we meant Mr. Parker is that you weren't wrong in thinking that one adapts in new surroundings, this also applies when one goes to another reality. The subject adapts by creating new memories so that the brain can adapt to the new universe. This causes a slight hemorrhaging in the brain. A typical symptom to individuals like yourself and yet you have yet to experience this. In your case, all of your memories remained intact."

Robert interrupted. "I still think it was a lucky guess."

"Oh quiet you. Anyway the creation of new memories happens to the layman's in this particular case but it would appear that something added information to your brain."

"We're not entirely sure how that happened actually." Robert added.

"So something's adding information directly into my mind." Peter surmised.

Robert pumped his fist. "By George I think he's got it."

"Honestly brother the boy has potential. Even Mr. Dewitt understood the basics of string theory towards the end." Rosaline shoot back.

"True sister but let's be honest here. DeWitt was a glorified ruffian and he understood the concept of infinite worlds when his ordeal ended."

The way the two talked to one another like he wasn't there was grating on Peter's nerves but then he heard that name again. "DeWitt, didn't you say you were busy with his case. So his case ended and you two decided to bother me again."

"The DeWitt case ended on a …" Rosalind searched for the right words.

"Bitter sweet note." Robert found the right words.

"Sounds depressing." Peter turned his back to the two and continued to read the help wanted ads. "So know that you're done with that poor sap are you two going to keep bothering me whenever you feel like it?"

He turned to face the twins again but as quickly as the duo appeared they were gone. He sighed. "And they didn't even tell me how they read my mind." He turned back to the ad and read aloud.

"Future Industries assembly line workers needed, no experience required."

"Parker I think you found your livelihood."

A/N: And that chapter 3. It was hard getting this chapter published. There'll be more action in the next chapter and don't worry Parker will meet up with team avatar eventually. I want their meeting to be as organic as possible and they don't just meet out of the blue. The twins won't be appearing for a while. I just thought they were perfect to explained Peters sudden understanding Chinese writing. The next chapter should match up with the beginning of the series. By the way, I don't mind anonymous review I just ask that you put a name with the review. I only ask this because I want to reply to a few of the review. Starting now!

Justus80: Like I said above. Peter will be lone wolfing it for a while but down the road he will be a team player.

Guest 1: (names make this easier) I have seen writers make the Avatar universe more violent than it has to be. Having said that the avatar series does deal with some violent stuff. What I appreciate about the show is that they can achieve this and still be rated for a young audience. Lazy cartoons ( I'm looking at you Ultimate Spider-Man) use the 'it's for kids' excuse to get away with kiddy dumb writing. But show like Batman: The Animated Series and Young Justice push those boundaries with clever and smart writing. That's the style of writing I hope to gain in the future.

Guest 2: I'm not sure Pete would start a full fledged movement to stop Amon. Spider-Man is a loner at heart and that is a trait, or flaw, that will be addressed later on in the story. And I have to disagree with you on Amon. While he does pull of the judge, jury, and executioner shtick to a tee I don't think he's a typical villain. The best kind of villain in my book is one that you could agree with on some points. This allows you to see yourself if you went down the wrong path or got screwed over one too many times. As for parings…LOL I might just make a poll on that one.

Thanks for all the traffic guys I really appreciate it. Schools up and finals are done so expect faster updates. God bless and good night.

P.S.: I'll work harder on the action scenes.


	4. Power Play

A/N: I don't own Spider-Man or The Legend of Korra

* * *

XXXxxx Central City Station xxxXXX

Peter ended his tour of the city at the Former Firelords statue. The monument wielded flame in a victorious and proud manner over the train station's courtyard.

"I think that enough sightseeing for one night." He told himself. The web head decided to see the statue after Gummo told him about it and his description didn't do it justice. The monument had a stern look on its steel face but it also had hint of sincerity. It was as if the stature was saying 'never again.' Parker wore that look often.

Parker yawned and looked at the clock tower, 3:19. "Man time flies. I didn't think it would take this long to see this half of the city. I'd say it's time to pack it in." He was about to head back to the tunnel shelter to get some shut eye but a loud bang stopped him. "Sigh, what know?"

The chaos crescendo as he swung closer to the scene. When he arrived he saw two gangs of benders fighting it out on the open street. One group was bending fire while the other was bending water. The fire benders wore matching sleeveless shirts, crimson vests, red sashes wrapped around their waists and leather arm bands wrapped around their arms. The waterbenders wore black long sleeve tunics with stylized red waves stitched in them. The two gangs were in the middle of a turf battle.

Peter was a little irritable and annoyed about the disturbance. "Gotta love that Parker luck."

There was no slow walk or intimidating voice tonight, just a quick clean scrap. This was also a golden opportunity to get some experience fighting water benders. He jumped right in the middle of the fray. Both of the parties stopped fighting after Spider-Man landed in a crouch. They weren't afraid of the wall crawler's intrusion buy they were shocked by the sudden appearance. One of the benders recognized the vigilante and turned to his fellow waterbenders. "I think I heard about this guy." He pointed at the Spider-Man as he stood up. "That's the guy who stomped those Triple Threats the other night."

Pete cocked an eyebrow under his mask. 'News travels fast around here. Maybe the rumor was so grandiose that no one believed it. Did the bending triads have such a strangle hold on the city that no one could fathom that someone would stand up to them. Every bender in this city couldn't be a criminal could they? Definitely food for thought.' He pushed the thought out of his mind.

The waterbenders friend bent some water close to him in preparation for the do-gooders attack. "Those were just rumors man. There's no way some non-bender took those scrubs." He turned to Spider-Man and froze some water around his fist. "Listen freak, you either make like a buzzard wasp and beat it or the Red Monsoons are gonna put you in da dirt." He grinned; he knew this weirdo would run for his life, everyone else did.

One of the red vested firebenders spoke up. "First these stupid Monsoons wonder onto Agni Kai territory and now this!?" He laughed. "There must be someth'en in the water."

Spider-Man had enough of the brain dead trash talk. "You hoods have two options. You can sit here and wait for the police to houl your sorry hides off to jail or we can go with the fun option." He popped his knuckles and steeled himself for the eventual fight. And sure enough his spider-sense screamed. The wily Monsoon who threatened him earlier ran forward with a wake of water trailing behind him. He wrapped the water around his fist and iced it over. He was about to hit the web head from behind but Spider-Man simply side stepped the attacker, grabbed his arm, and performed a simple judo throw over his shoulder. He crashed into one the Agni Kais.

"Get offa me!" The firebender shoved the monsoon off of him.

Spider-man went into his fighting stance. "Ah I love a good scrap!" He ran to one of the firebenders and flipped over the fire blast. His planted his boots on his shoulders and grabbed his head and slammed it on the ground. The Agni Kai lay limp on the street. A monsoon shot whips of water from a nearby fountain and turned them into ice spikes. Spider-Man dived to the right and flip kicked an Agni Kai in the face. He made a mental note. 'Three down seven to go; gotta keep them mad and unbalanced.' He dodged another fire blast. "Pfft. Common I thought you were firebenders. Does Agni Kai mean gentile summer breeze, because that's all I'm getting out you flakes!" Parker could see the rage on the other Agni Kais faces. 'That's it, get good and mad.'

A guy with dragon tattoos over both arms fumed. "I'll show you some fire spider freak!" He took a deep breath and sent a huge fire blast at the wall crawler. Spider-Man shot two web lines and yanked himself thirty feet in the air. He thwiped the tattooed man's shoulders and flew towards him. He back flipped off the Agni Kai face, breaking his nose and leaving a boots imprint etched in his face. He was out before he hit the ground with his nose running like a faucet. As soon as Spider-Man landed his spider sense rang and he rolled away from a manhole cover just as a geyser of water erupted from a storm drain. He caught the manhole cover and threw it like an Olympic discus at the water bender. The cast iron plate hit the Monsoon square in the diaphragm. The Monsoon fell to the ground and clinched his fractured rib cage. Spider-Man could've thrown iron lid harder, but he wasn't an executioner.

Water smacked Parker's arm hard and a shiver ran up his arm. He gazed at his sepia colored forearm was encased in ice. "What the!?"

"I got em!" A Monsoon almost cheered when someone actually tagged the agile wall crawler.

'Damn it got careless.' He thought as he evaded a fire whip. He didn't consider that waterbenders could manipulate water to such a degree. 'Definitely something to remember.' As much loathed to admit it, he was out of his element when fighting benders. The web head was a glorified brawler and he thrived when trading punches with mobsters and geeks, but these benders were another story. Their effective range was a lot further then his. It was like a Bowie knife going up against two meter roman spears. Just because he had power beyond normal people didn't mean he was garneted a victory, it was easy to forget that sometimes. He jumped over a stray Monsoon. The Monsoon twisted as fast as he could, whipped a thin razor sharp water blade in hopes of slashing the hero. As soon as he turned around Spider-Man clothed lined the chump across his clavicle which shattered the ice like glass. Peter could've sworn he heard a pop. The Monsoon whaled in pain as he attended his broken collarbone.

The last Agni Kai tried to catch the web slinger off guard and launched volley of small fire blasts while he rubbed his forearm to get some warmth back. An all too familiar buzz rang in the back of Spider-Man's head. He fell on his back to avoid the volley. He performed a quick kip up and jumped to the Agni Kai. He landed in front of the firebender and ducked to avoid a panicked fire burst. He threw a heavy uppercut to the firebenders solar plexus and sent him flying. He jumped after the airborne goon. He did a quick web zip to the Agni Kais chest and pulled him in. The wall crawler sent him flying back with a mid-air round house kick. The Agni Kai hit the ground with a loud thud and quickly passed out on the sidewalk.

There were only two Monsoon gangbangers left and Spider-Man stared right at them. They trembled as the Spider-Man calmly made his way to the duo. The Monsoon's did have water to fight but what good would it do them. They saw the way the web slinger moved, the inhuman speed and amazing strength had the two horrified. The two inched away from the advancing vigilante.

The Monsoon turned to his cohort, both still in vain fighting stances, both still slowly backing away from him. "Alright, I know he's tougher then he looks but we still got a shot at winning this. We'll just ice him up like Koga and take him down." His partner in crime eyed Koga, still nursing his shattered collarbone and rocking back and forth in pain. "Yeah, in case you haven't noticed Koga aint looken too good at the moment." Unlike his ally who only showed some fear, his was on full display. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating bullets. The only thing keeping him from high tailing it out of there was his fleeting loyalty to the Red Monsoon gang. The two backed up under a street light. The extra illumination calmed his nerves by an iota.

"I know it's a long shot." He whispered. "But if we don't do something in the next five seconds this guys goin to mop the floor with up." His adrenaline caused the pit of his stomach to sink. His fellow mobster still trembled at the sight of Spider-Man. What really creeped him out was his casual walk to the two. The wall crawler wasn't even bracing for a counter attack or a proper defense, he just kept walking. It was like a spider making his way to a couple of flies caught in its web. His body language told the two that the possibility of failure never entered his mind. A cloud blacked out the moon light and hid the Spider-Man and all they could see was his cold white eyes.

"Filthy vermin!" The web head said in a low angry growl.

That was the straw that broke the cowards resolve. He dropped the suspended water and made a run for it. "Forget the Monsoon's I'm outta here!" His eyes stayed on the glowing dots and he didn't notice the stop sign in front of him and hit his head with full force, kicking himself out.

Spider-Man fought hard not to double over with laughter. His anger dissolved in the sight of the thug's bad luck. He ended up winning that battle. "Huh, how bout that."

With that, the last Monsoon made his attempt to escape. Unlike his idiot friend, he made sure where he was going. The Monsoon was smarter to boot. He knew his chances were slim with that worthless lump on the ground but those chances were at zero by himself. He thought he was home free until he felt something hit his back.

Spider-Man yanked the web line and pulled him in under the street light. The thug was on his back and pulled him in. He sailed past him but just before he passed he elbowed him to the ground and pinned him. His fist was cocked back and ready to deliver the final blow.

"Wait WAIT!" He begged the masked man. "I'll do anything just let me go and we'll be square O.K."

"You'll do anything, but I thought I was just some side show reject?" Peter was enjoying this way too much.

"You're not a side show reject alright. Common I'll do anything. I'll give you 500 yuans to let me walk." He would say anything to escape Spider-Man's wraith.

Spider-Man shook his head. "No can do 'chum', dirty money doesn't agree with me." Peter grinned under his mask. "Well there is one thing you can do for me actually."

The Monsoon's breathing was still sporadic. "Ye…Yeah, you name it man and it's done." A weak smile crept on his face.

"Tell the police and your scum bag boss what happened here tonight. Tell them that the Spider-Man came out of nowhere and singlehandedly beat the crap out of two gangs tonight. Well when you wake up anyway." He said in a particular monotone.

"…What?" That was the last words the Red Monsoon uttered that night as Spider-Man delivered the finishing blow.

Peter stood up and webbed the goon the ground. He reached in his pocket and dropped something on the downed triad enforcer. He was about to make his way back to the tunnels. The Sirens rang in his ears as the airships were closing in. He began to web swing 'home' and took a look at the clock tower. "Tch 3:27, I thought I was quicker than that."

There was no trace of Spider-Man when the metal benders arrived. They knew it was him with all of the webbing left over from the battle. The only thing they found directly related the law breaker was a card with a stylized black spider drawn on it.

* * *

XXXxxx The Bronx Earth 616 xxxXXX

"Alright guys you got to level with me on this." Spider-Man said as he dodged automatic gun fire. "What makes one want to robe an armored truck in the middle of the afternoon in New York of all places?"

He got behind the gunman and threw him to a wall and proceeded to web him there. "I mean you guys do know that this city is the superhero capital of the world right." The second robber was thrown in with his accomplice and was also webbed down. "There's the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Thunderbolts, and the Hero's for Hire, I think, and you 'geniuses' thought it would be a good idea to do a robbery here. Seriously what were you thinking?" The last robber put up a weak retaliation, weak for Spider-Man anyway, and the hero dodged every fist with little effort and continued to belittle the criminals. "You upstanding gents are lucky you're Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man decided to drop by to guide you away from the error of your ways." He caught the robber's fist. "Daredevil wouldn't entertain you while he put the smack down on you." He threw the last robber with the other two, completely the set. "And The Puinsher would've just wasted you guys without a second thought." He jumped to the trapped thief's in a crouch and came face to face with one of them. The web head ruffled the criminal's hair. "But you guys are just so lucky."

'_Spider-Man' _An all too familiar voice rang out in the wall crawler's head.

"M Dub how's it hang'en?" He said with a surprised voice. He turned to the trapped trio. "Stick around guys I have to take this." He spoke to his elderly friend and spiritual guide. "You got word on my counterpart's location?"

'_I'm afraid not. I haven't been able to find his location but I did find something new when I reviewed the groups departure from the pocked dimension." _

"Yeah and what did you find. Common I'm on the edge of my seat here."

Madame Web paused as she searched for the proper words only to find none. _'I think it will be easier if I simply show you." _With that declaration, Spider-Man's mind went back to the scene of the defeated Mysterio and when they were transported home. There was no sound, that wasn't necessary for what Madame Web was about to show him.

"O.K. back to the scene of the crime. I didn't know there was something you could miss with your cosmic ju ju. And for that matter, I didn't know you came with a DVR in that head of yours. Ohh you got Breaking Bad somewhere up there?" He said jokingly.

Madame Web sighed sharply at Peter's attempt at humor. She knew he used it as a weapon against criminals, but it does get annoying at times. _'Pay attention to Spider-Man Noir.' _

"Noir?"

'_Yes, a nick name I've given him. It was getting a little confusing when I searched the multiverse and with all of the individuals going by Spider-Man I found it easier to simply refer to our hero as Noir.' _

"Hmm… 'Noir' sounds ominous and foreboding. Nice nickname M Dub."

"_Thank you Peter, now back at the matter of hand. Look at the ground underneath Noir's feet.' _He complied and the rest of the group winked out existence in a calm manner. When it was Noir's turn to go home, the nothingness he was standing on was violently apart violently and instead of disappearing like the rest of the Spider-Men, he dropped down the hole of light and thunder and was gone.

"Alright that's new and all but id doesn't exactly help us on this cosmic game of Where's Waldo."

'_That's because your 'eyes' are not strong enough to see beyond this spectrum of light.' I will aid your sight to show you my point of view.' _Web tapped into Peter's eyes and showed him what she saw.

The sight did what few things in this world can do and silenced Spider-Man. Underneath Noir's feet was what looked like four man-sized salamanders ripping the very fabric of the ground he was standing on. The reptiles, if you could call them that, lacked proper heads. In fact, it was as if someone chopped of their heads and drew a set of owl eyes on what remained of the neck. They also had four decrepit 'wings' attached on their backs. Fire flowed out of the makeshift eyes like an old steam engine along with smoke. They ripped a hole in reality and Noir fell through.

"…M Dub what the hell am I looking at?"

'_I am still not entirely sure myself.' _She released her hold on the web heads ocular nerves. _'They could be spiritual in nature of even cosmic beings. But as it stands now their origin eludes me.'_

"Strange strange or 'something is amiss' strange?" He rubbed the back of his neck, still trying to comprehend what he just saw.

Spider-Man didn't see Madame Webb face palm in her life support chair back in her penthouse. He really needed to start acting his age. _'The former, if they were cosmic dimensional creatures they would be trying to mind the damage Mysterio and the tablet caused not damage reality further.' _

The web slinger's gifted mind came into play. "So there magical in spiritual in nature. Since the monsters are breaking the floor beneath our handsomely dressed friend."

'_My thoughts exactly.'_

"Now where do I start? I'm not exactly a connoisseur of the mystic arts." Spider-Man slapped his head. "Dub Spidy Doctor Strange."

'_That is a logical course of action. Go to the Sanctum Sanctorum and see if he can help the lost Spider-Man. I would contact him myself but the Sanctum's defenses are too great my astral form.'_

"Alrighty then."

"Umm Mr. Spider-Man sir." One the entrapped robbers said in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "I just wanted to let you and the voice in your head know that I'm a victim of circumstance and I hardly even know these guys."

His partner smacked him with his free hand. "SHUT UP MORRIS!"

'Aw man did I say all that out loud. I hate telepathic communication.' Spider-Man kicked himself for the mishap. The thug's weak alibi was ignored as he began to swing home.

"And the plot thickens."

* * *

XXXxxx City Hall: Main Chamber xxxXXX

Councilman Tenzin entered the main chamber for the emergency meeting of Republic City's leaders. Things were looking bleak for the city and the council had to act. Tenzin made it to his seat with haste. "Sorry for the tardiness everyone, I was on my way to the Southern Water Tribe when I got the call."

"Figures our esteemed council member would put aside matters of dire importance to go on a family trip and play with the Avatar." Tarrlok gave the airbending master an obnoxious smirk.

Tenzin glared at the Northern Water Tribe representative. "For your information Tarrlok, I'm only going to the south pole to be the Avatar's airbending teacher. It's only a coincidence that my mother lives there and I thought it would be nice for the family to see her (come back to this)

"Gentlemen." The Fire Nation representative interrupted the petty squabble. It was too early in the morning and she was in no mood for their bickering. "This city is in turmoil and we need to discuss our next course of action."

Tarrlok composed himself. "Right then, this meeting is now in session. As you know the bending triad's crimes are getting more extravagant in recent months. I propose stronger meathods to dealing with the triads." He banged his fist on the large U-shaped table. "They are a blemish on our great city and they must be dealt with immediately."

"And how pre-tell do you plan to do that councilman Tarrlok?" The Earth Kingdome delegate countered. "We can't rely on conjecture and proclamation."

The annoyance of Tarrlock's face was evident. "If you would give me a moment to finish I will tell you." He cleared his throat. "I propose that this council put in place stronger holding parameters for all of the bending triads and give the police force more power to arrest them. If the assailant looks to be in league with any triad gang, then law enforcement will be given the power to arrest theme on sight." He looked at the three with a triumphant smile, one which Tenzin quickly whipped away.

"Unacceptable." Tenzin protested. "We can't give that kind of power to the metal benders that kind of power. Chief Beifong runs a tight ship but that kind of power is begging to be abused. The stricter sanctions would also further alienate the general population."

"I didn't think safer streets would be a problem for you Tenzin." Tarrlok said with a hint of venom.

"What I have a problem with Tarrlok is your lack of foresight. You police force is currently under staffed and over worked as it is and you want them to start arresting benders who look like triad members. Frankly I find your hasty judgment insulting to this council's honor."

"You can't lamp shade these criminals with our current parameters Tenzin and you know it." Tarrlok had to fight the urge to shout at his rival.

"That maybe true but we have to remember our duty in service to this city. We are public servants first and foremost not overlords. We should enforce the laws already in place not make up new restrictions when a new problem arrives."

The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation council members nodded in agreement and, despite his extreme dislike for the man, Tarrlok knew he was right. But then he grind mischievously.

Tarrlok reached for his briefcase and pulled out a news paper. The paper was held up so everyone could see the cover. The front page had a cartoon drawing of a man with four arms and stood on top of a web. The bending triad leaders were caught in its web with Lightning Bolt Zolt at the top of the three. The title read: The Man Spider, is he here to help or take over Republic City's underworld?

"We can't have these kinds of lunitics run amuck on our streets."

"Please that Man-Spider, or whatever they call him, is only and urban legend and nothing more." The Fire Nation representative was not convinced by the local tabloid paper.

"He isn't I'm afraid." Tarrlok said. "I have the police reports if you want to see them." He turned to Tenzin. "We're not just dealing with triad thugs anymore. We have that power hungry cult leader Amon and this Spider-Man vigilante thinking he's the law. This is not the time to back your timid idealism Tenzin, now is the time for action." Tarrlok finished and took his seat.

"He does have a point Tenzin." The Fire Nation councilwoman said.

"Tenzin isn't wrong either." The Earth Kingdom councilman pointed out.

Tenzin paused as he pondered a response; he had to choose his words wisely. "With these high stake decisions we should take a little time to deliberate this issue further."

"Maybe we should take Tarrlok's proposal to a vote now. After all you'll be too busy training the Avatar to lead. I understand the Avatar's training is an important endeavor for the world and we wouldn't blame you if you deiced to leave."

Tenzin knew how much it meant to Korra for him to train her, but Republic City needed him far more then Korra at the moment. He would just have to train her after this madness has subsided. "I will postpone her training until this madness is behind us. I'll use our brief recess period to tell her myself. We can debate Tarrlok ideas on a later date."

Tarrlok stood up with the gavel. "I can agree with that idea. All in favor say I." The other three council members complied. "The council's recess time is passed and we will reconvene when Tenzin returns from the South Pole."

Tenzin made his way out of City Hall en route to Air Temple Island to inform his family of the change of plan. "I swear that man only took the speaker position just to hear the sound of his own voice."

* * *

XXXxxx Future Industries Manufacturing Plant xxxXXX

Peter made his way to the manufacturing wing where, he hopped, his lively hood would be. He let out a big yawn as he entered the factory. Parker was still amazed he got up at all after last night's excitement. Two factory workers spoke to each other when Peter walked by. One of the workers was reading a newspaper and the cover was in Peter's sight. It was a caricature of himself webbing up some mobsters.

"I'm telling you man he's real." The worker pointed at the front page.

"You believe everything the papers tells you or is it just the ones with pretty pictures on them? That's a rag news paper anyway."

Peter walked over to the two assembly line workers.

"Explain all the pictures of those beat up Monsoons and Agni Kais then huh. Explain that!"

"Look that rag said they were doing a turf battle right? So the cops just picked them up after they beat the crap outta each other. This isn't hard Lee."

"You're impossible! Look you have to look closer at the photo. Do you see all of that cuts and bruises, them aint from no bender."

Peter broke up the friendly exchange. "Um excuse me I'm here for the assembly line job. Who do I have to talk to about said job?"

One of the workers sized him up. "Oh right. You see that big scary looken guy barking at those schmucks over there?"

Peter adjusted his glasses. "…Yeah."

"Well he's the guy you want to talk to bud." A grin crept on his face.

"…Uh huh. Thanks guys." He was a little intimidated but hay nothing ventured right. 'Geeze he's gotta be 6'6.'

"Excuse me sir." He called out to the gruff shop foreman.

"Yeah what do you want kid?"

"I'm here to get that assembly line job sir."

The assembly line foreman sized Peter up. "You look a little scrawny to be doin' this kid." He was a mountain of a man. His ruff amber eyes dug deep into Peter's light blues.

Peter chuckled at that. "I'm stronger then I look sir."

"That a fact? Anyway we don't really need any more line workers right now. That job poster's been up for months."

Peter sighed at the bad news. "Alright then thanks for seeing me sir." He made his way to the exit and weighed out his other options. 'Maybe Cabbage Corp. is hiring. Seriously who the hell names a heavy industry company after a cabbage?"

As Peter made his way for the exit the foreman looked him over. His clothes were worn and he looked rough and unkept. He could tell the kid was living on the streets. The foreman made his decision as he reached in one of his cabinets for something. " I know I'm going to regret this."

"Hay kid!"

"Huh?" Peter instinctively caught what the foreman threw at him. He threw him a bag with a Future Industries factory uniform inside.

"Your shift starts at eight o' clock and ends at two. You got a thirty minute lunch break in between your shifts. Is that understood?"

Peter still in a state of shock by the foreman's sudden change of heart. "Crystal sir, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet kid. I'm still debating my better judgment in hiring you."

Peter took his uniform when a thought popped in his head. He didn't want to push his luck but he really needed the money now. "By the way can I get a pay advance? I had my eye on this small one bedroom apartment and I'd like to move in the future."

If looks could kill, Peter would be a bloody skid mark on the factory floor. The foreman got into Peter's personal space and looked down from his imposing stature. "I give you a job out the the kindness of my heart and not twenty seconds into said job you've got the gall to ask me for a pay advance."

Peter chuckled nervously and adjusted his glasses; a gesture he often did when he was nervous. "Uh …yeah actually."

The Foreman's amber eyes narrowed. "You got guts kid and I respect that." He broke the stare down with a hearty laugh. "O.K. kid I'll give you a pay advance. But your but is mine for two weeks. If I get a hint of a single foul up you're out. I don't care if you got three kids to feed I will personally throw you out of this factory. We clear!?"

"Crystal sir." Peter went to shack the gruff man's hand but he didn't shake.

"You've gotta earn that kid." The foreman said. "And enough with the sir crap, the names Aki. I don't want to hear 'Mr. Aki' or Foreman Aki' just Aki."

"Yes sir…er I mean Aki."

Peter left to fill out the proper paperwork for the one room apartment in the Dragon's Flat Brough.

* * *

XXXxxx Down Town Republic City: Triple Threat Triad Head Quarters xxxXXX

Lightning Bolt Zolt sat at his luxurious desk and fumed at the caricature of him caught in Spider-Man's web. His knuckles were clinched so tightly that they were snow white.

"Are you alright boss?" Shady Shin asked. His knees shock out of fear of the crime boss. He couldn't take the silence anymore. In response to Shin's question, Zolt calmly got up from his seat and stood in front of Shin. The other gang members took on the sight with anxious apprehension. He stood in Shin's face though the lanky man had to look down on the crime boss. His face was holding back the vastness of his rage. "No Shady I am not 'alright'." Zolt's teeth clinched as he spoke. "In fact I am so not 'alright' that it's taking everything I have to say this to you Shin!" He poked his chest and turned his attention to the other triad thugs and finally snapped. "**YOU MORONS CAN'T HANDLE SOME SMALL TIME HERO WANNABE IN A FREAKING COSTUME!" **He proceeded to smash the desk in half using his firebending combustion. The only thing left from the expensive desk was charred black splinters and hot embers.

"But boss." One of the miscellaneous goons managed to whimper weakly in the sight of Zolt's burning rage. "He took down those Agni Kai and Monsoon jerks, he didn't take any of our guys this time."

"**MORON!**" Zolt yelled in his face.

Zolt calmed his breathing and composed himself and calmed down by a small margin. "What you mooks don't understand is that the sheep will get embolden with stories like this. One stooge decides he's not going to pay up then another decides not to either so on and so forth." He paced back and forth thinking of his next move. A malicious look appeared on his face. "He only shows up at night right?"

"Looks dat way boss." One of the goons said.

"So we'll start collecting protection money in broad day light. We keep the sheep in line and maintain our quotas at the same time."

"But what about Spider-Man?" Shin said.

"In regards to our mutual nuisance, we'll form a brief truce to take down the bug permanently. And that is if I can get those brain donors on the same page."

Zolt passed by the smiling faces of the Triple Threats and the approving nods. His words were a definite moral buster.

"What are you waiting for a written invitation? Get out there and get my money. I aint pay'en you to look like idiots!" He yelled and looked at the smoldering remains of his once beautiful desk. "And someone get me a new desk!"

* * *

A/N: Who that was a long wait. Sorry about that life got in the way and to be honest this chapter was pretty turbulent for me. I kept wrestling with the fight scene and I think I did an O.K. job on it, though I'm still not where I want to be when writing action scenes. Again sorry for the wait and thanks for reading. BTW I'm thinking of playing some games with my reader base. So if any of you guys have xbox live we can talk about the story or whatever. FYI I mainly play halo and battlefield. So If you're a member pm me your gamer tag and if you're not put it in the review. Don't get bummed out if you don't hear from me. My xbox time is a little short at the moment. Thanks to all of the people who caught my grammatical errors. You guys are the best.

Kreeger: Thanks man I did like the intro. I originally had planned for the spirits to have a greater role in Spider-Man Noir entrance to the avatar world but I'm really happy on how that turned out.

Hyper Peter: You got you wish bud! I had the same thought about those few people that can stand up to Spider-Man. The triad goons thorough the show didn't really come off as being great fighters. It looked like their weapon was intimidation, you didn't see those guys messing with master benders only non-benders. I did have a problem with Noir's strength class actually. The Marvel wiki has him billed at 30 tons(complete and utter crap in my opinion) and in the game he's really weak. So in the end I just went with a happy medium. He's stronger then he was in the game but not as strong as Amazing Spider-Man. P.S: I never thought about including bioshock infinite enemies into the story at all. This is why I like reviews.


	5. Hope for the Best

I do not own Legend of Korra or Spider-Man.

* * *

XXXxxx Police Headquarters xxxXXX

"I already told you I aint sayen nothing!" The defiant Monsoon protested to his inquisitor. They held the criminal in a small gun metal gray room. The only light came from a few lights on the ceiling.

"Cut the tough guy act and tell us what happened that night!" Officer Song yelled back at the Monsoon. Song went at him all night and into the morning and the triad enforcer still wouldn't budge. The interrogation room doors slid apart when Chief Beifong came in. She got tired of waiting for Song to crack the triad thug.

"Take a break and wait outside." She said, her eyes never left the Monsoon's.

"Bur Chief I'm making headway here." He protested. Song didn't want to go through all that work and have nothing to show for it.

"Are you deaf!? I said wait outside." Beifong was getting impatient with the Monsoon's stubbornness.

"…Yes ma'am." Song remembered his place and followed her orders and left the room.

Chief Beifong calmly took a seat at the interrogation and dropped a large file on the table.

"I don't care if Republic City's top cop down here I aint sayen nothing." The Monsoon gave Lin his best stink eye he could manage.

Chief Beifong smirked at the convict's proclamation. "You really should reconsider your stance Mr. Cikuq." She opened up the file and started shifting through it.

"I don't go by that name lady. The names Black Out, as in if anyone looks at me funny they experience a little black out. Savvy."

The Chief eyes were still focused on the file as she spoke. Like that was supposed to her. "Black Out huh? That is an appropriate name considering the way my men found you. That street lamp must've put up quite a fight."

That nugget was supposed to shut him up but he only got defensive. "What are you talking about!? I went down fighting for the Red Monsoon's rep!"

Chief Beifong found the page she was looking for. "Hmm. That's strange because according to this medical report you ran into a street lamp running away from the Spider-Man. Oh and here's a fun fact, did you know you were the only Monsoon that wasn't bailed out right? I guess the Monsoon's don't want cowards in their ranks; can't say I don't blame them." She looked up to gauge the suspect's reaction.

He looked away in shame. "So what, that doesn't change anything!" Cikua eyes began to water.

She shrugged. "Alright then we'll just haul you sorry butt to the second cell block then." Beifong called in Officer Song to do the deed. The metal door slid open and he appeared almost on cue.

"Chief isn't the second cell block where we put all of those Agni Kai's?"

Chief Beifong grabbed her file and walked towards exit, completely ignoring the shacking Chkua in his chair. "Yes Officer Song we hold the Agni Kai's there. In fact, their crimes were so heinous that couldn't make bale or parole and they're all in for ten to fifteen years minimum. Beifong broke him with those words.

"Alright I'll talk I'LL TALK! Please just don't put me in there!" A few tears rolled down Cikua's face. He couldn't hold back the anguish anymore.

'Tch. Flake.' Beifong thought. "Officer Song that will be all for now.

"Sure thing Chief." Song complied and left the room.

"O.K. so what do you want to know?" His near miss of with the shark tank still had him shaken up.

"Spider-Man. I want everything you got on him, how he moves, how he fights, why he decided to break up that little slap fight of yours, everything."

He wiped his face dry. "I…I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning." She said with a stern cold tone. Beifong was not in the mood for games.

"O.K. O.K. Alright so me and my boys were walken around enjoying the night life and we stumble in on Agni-Kai territory. They told us to beat it and we weren't just going to roll over for those jerks so naturally a fight broke out." He coughed. "Can I get some water?"

"No, keep going."

"Fine, fine. So we're scappen it out in the streets and then this weirdo comes outta nowhere and jumps right in the middle of it."

Beifong was a little surprised that Spider-Man simply jumped into the fray. The kid must have a lot of faith in his skills. She continued to listen to the ex-Monsoon.

"So there he is right smack dab in the middle of it. Then he tells us to sit down on the sidewalk and wait for the police, but nobody was hearing that noise so we all jumped him."

"So what did he look like? Beifong didn't expect the vigilante to have some respect for the law; considering how he frequently walks all over it.

He paused to remember the details. "He didn't look real buff or anything like that but he wasn't scrawny either know what I'm sayen. The guy looked like he was average height."

Beifong decided to get to the meat of the inquiry. "Alright then, how did the average height, lean, non-bender single handedly beat up two 'powerful triad' gangs?"

He dug his head in his arms as he relived that night. Cikua breathing became erratic; clearly some post traumatic stress from that night. "The way he moved…he was so fast…it was like he knew what we were going to do before we did."

"What do you mean he knew?" This was getting interesting. She was getting more out of him then she had planned.

"One of my boys ran up to him and tried to hit him with some water boxing from behind right. Then the guy just side stepped him and threw him like a ragdoll."

His story reminded her of the web heads debut in Republic City. She thought that the kid just used some fancy earthbending to beat the Triple Threats and evaded arrest that night, but this guy just confirmed that there was more to his masked man that meets the eye. How did he fight? Did he use any chi blocking techniques at all?"

Disbelief was written all over his face. "Chi blocken? Lady did you see how busted up we were? He ain't no stinking chi blocker. I mean sure we all thought he was some rookie chi blocker tryen out his new skills for something but believe me sister he wasn't chi blocken that night."

The disrespecting 'sister' comment was ignored as Chief Beifong pressed the issue. She remembered Saikhan mentioned webs and there was some left on the scene when they picked up the knocked out thugs. "How did he use the webs? Did he bind any of you and then hit you?"

"No …I mean yes…it was more than that. He used them to move around the block. The guy was so fast. It was like one minute we had the drop on him and the next he ended up getting the drop on us." He recalled how the web-head jumped on top of one of the Agni Kais and slammed his head on the pavement.

Chief Beifong leaned back in her chair and contemplated the prisoner's words. Unfortunately this interrogation gave Lin more questions than answers at the moment. The new info on what Spider-Man could do was helpful but the questions came from what he was exactly. This whole thing might just be the shenanigans of a renegade spirit trying to strike fear in the hearts of evil doers. This reminded her of the stories her mother used to tell her about an abandoned library in the middle of the Si Wong Desert and how the original Team Avatar bad to fight some crazy owl spirit and barely made it out alive. You can't exactly read a spirit's Miranda Rights and send it off to jail, and if the Monsoon's story was true then this kid was sounding less and less human. "Alright Cikua that will be all for today. We appreciate your cooperation." She said in a robotic monotone, she had too much on her mind to pass out pleasantries at the moment.

"…So you won't lock me up with the Agni Kais right?" The ex-Monsoon was on the edge of his seat.

"Oh that? We couldn't throw you in with them if we wanted to."

"Say what?" The idea that he just spilled his guts out for nothing got him a little angry.

"You see we don't lock up whole gangs on one place. Too risky, they would come together and plan a break out."

"So I gave you all that for nothing!?" Disbelief was all over his face.

"Yep." Chief Beifong said as he grabbed her file and made her way out of the gun metal grey interrogation room. Officer Song was waiting for her outside and he heard the whole story. He decided to take a shot in the dark with the Chief. "Umm, excuse me Ma'am, do you think all that stuff he was yapping about Spider-Man true?"

This was one of those rare moments where Chief Beifong spoke to one of her subordinates as a peer. "At this point Song I don't know what to believe. But I have to assume this Spider-Man is a concerned citizen taking the law into his own hands. It's still too early to draw conclusions."

Officer Song laughed. "Maybe we should give him a job then. He's doing a bang up job with the triad thugs right chief."

And just like that every rule, regulation, and protocol came rushing back like a flash flood. She turned around and stared into Officer Song's soul. "I don't want to hear that kind of talk Song!" She could tell the Song didn't understand why he was getting disciplined. "You don't get it do you?"

"Umm no Ma'am I don't. This spider guy's helping us out right?" Song knew the Chief wouldn't like his answer but lying wouldn't do him any good.

"Why did you become a police officer Song?" She tried to be as calm as humanly possible from his asinine comments.

"To protect and serve Ma'am." Song started to sweat from the impromptu grilling.

"Correct. We are here to protect and serve the people and uphold the law in this city. We are here so the people don't have to take the law into their own hands. This city is under the rule of law not street justice and that responsibility falls on our shoulder not some self righteous vigilante punk!"

"Un-Understood Ma'am, I was speaking out of term."

"Good, you can think about your responsibilities on parking detail."

Officer Song was about to protest Chief Beifong's orders but he knew his place and stood at attention. "Yes Ma'am." Meter maid duty was a tough pill to swallow.

* * *

XXXxxx Republic City Shopping District: a few days later xxxXXX

Peter was out shopping with the remainder of his pay advance. He got the new threads from a thrift store so it didn't set him back too much. The clothes couldn't pass as high fashion but it was a hell of a lot better than his improvised disguise, and frankly they smelled a lot better too. He wore simple grey trousers with a pair of white leggings over his shins and a pair of thin soled shoes a lot of people seemed to wear in this city. The vigilante was also wearing a dark blue short sleeve button up shirt with the collar pooped and the top few buttons were undone, which showed his black undershirt. The coke bottle glasses completed his 'fragile' demeanor. Peter was trying to figure out what to do with the rest of his spare yuans. He had already bought himself a hammock, much cheaper than a full bed, the clothes, and a good amount of food. Peter continued to walk through the streets when a phonograph shop caught his eye. 'I bet they have a radio somewhere in there. It would be nice to listen to some tunes on my down time.' He thought as he walked up to the small shop.

An old man was sitting in front of the shop working on a phonograph when Peter came into view. "Oh hello young man, may I interest you in a phonograph today?"

"No thanks, I'm actually looking for a radio. You got any spares in stock?"

"Yeah I got a few in the back just call me if you see anything you like and I'll ring you up."

"Thanks Mister." Peter walked into the back of the shop and found a few radios in the sea of phonographs. A small brown radio was to his liking. The radio reminded him of the one his aunt and uncle owned. When he was a kid, his Uncle Ben used to turn on some boxing matches in their small living room back in Queens. He used to jump and cheer for his favorite fighter Battlin' Jack Murdock whenever he won a fight. Peter picked up the small radio when a loud engine roar rumbled through the shop. The engine was cut off as Peter walked to the front window and saw three triad members walk up to the shop keeper. He couldn't believe it was the trio he had fought when he came to this world. 'That irony is going to get me killed.' He left the shop to face the trio. He knew he couldn't fight them out right in broad day light without his costume; he always had a hard time thinking ahead when someone was in trouble. 'I can at least distract them until the police arrive.'

"Mr. Chung please tell me you have my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." The ring leader said to the shop keeper. The firebender held some fire in his hand to drive the point home that insufficient funds equals severe punishment. Peter did get a little satisfaction seeing that the waterbenders little dive through that window left him with plenty of bandages over his face. Unfortunately the injuries didn't teach him a thing about humility.

"Please business has been slow this month." He reached down for the phonograph he was cleaning and held it up. "Here have a phonograph." His peace offering was met with a firebending kick which broke the appliance into a million pieces.

"My friend is not a music lover." The waterbender was enjoying every minute of the shopkeeper's torment.

Peter couldn't think of anything else to do but make his presence known. "Hey!" The trio was startled by the yell; it reminded them of the guy who handed them a beating of a lifetime. They almost sighed in relief when they took a look at who the voice belonged to. "Leave the guy alone. He doesn't have your money so give him a break." Peter knew he couldn't do much but he could at least have them focus on him and not the old man.

The earthbender got tired of the kid's little stare down and acted accordingly. "Buzz off shrimp!" The earthbender stomped the ground and in a flurry of dirt and rock puhsed Peter to the side of the shop wall hard. The glass even cracked a bit. He knew the attack was coming and it drove him nuts to just sit there and take it. The attack didn't hurt him in the slightest; Osborne's enforcers punched him harder on their off days. What was eating him was the fact that he always dodged on reflex. 'Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you your Friendly Neighborhood Punching Bag.' He thought. Hopefully the police response time was a hell of a lot faster here then back in New York. He pretended to act dazed and rubbed his head like he was hurt.

The Triple Threats had a good laugh at Peter's expense. The leader spoke up. "Well now that that little distraction has been taken care of." He turned to Mr. Chang. "Give us our money or else…"

"Or else what hoodlum!" The gang leader was interrupted by a female voice. The voice came from a Inuit looking girl with messy dark brown pony tail and bangs. She wore a form fitting light sleeveless shirt and baggy dark blue pants. A miscellaneous animal fur was wrapped around her waist and arm and wristbands wrapped around her arms. She stood there, her brown moccasins planted firmly on the street.

Peter didn't get a good look at her and the giant white blob behind her as he was still playing dead. The Triple Threats didn't take the girls threats seriously and laughed in unison. 'Seriously do they practice doing that?' Peter thought.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat let me explain a few things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and where about to put you in the hospital." The ring leader pointed at the girl with confidence.

Peter continued to play dead but was ready to jump into action at any time. Secret identity be damned, he wasn't about to let her get hurt. 'Great now I got to protect this crazy chick.'

"You're the only one who's going to need a hospital and for your sake I hope there's one nearby." She caught her fist and grinned.

The Triple Threat leader got dead serious. "Who do you think you are?" He said in a low growl.

"Why don't you come and find out." The crazy girl popped her knuckles in anticipation for a fight. The weird thing was she looked like she wanted to brawl.

Peter did his best to imitate a dazed weakling trying to get up. 'Alright Parker, don't let the crazy dame get hurt. As soon as they make a move jump in and drop these guys like a sack of hams. Then but out and hope no one got a good look at your face.'

The mob squad leader reached in his coat pocket like he was drawing a gun. He used his waterbending instead of a forty-five at the girl and, to Peter's surprise, the girl caught the water and sent it flying right back at the goon. She froze the thug's head in the process. He stumbled towards her and she kicked his iced over head on the triad's hot rod. The block of ice shattered and he was put to sleep.

'Well I'll be damned.' Peter was relieved he didn't have to expose himself since the girl could clearly take care of herself. 'I guess she can back up all that talk. Should've none she was a bender.' It was a good thing everyone was paying attention to the waterbender or else everyone would have seen him in his trademark fighting stance. He caught himself in time and pretended to faint from all the excitement. He wouldn't be winning any acting awards any time soon but his secret was secured.

The earthbender tried the same attack he used on Peter but the mystery waterbender girl actually continued his attack with earthbending and he couldn't believe his eyes. 'A waterbender and an earthbender? …No way.' Peter got his answer when the firebender sent a large hap hazard fireball her way only to be shoved away like it was nothing. She grabbed his hands and threw him through the front window of one of the surrounding shops.

"Got an idea who I am now chumps!" She stood tall after her victory over the ignorant Triple Threats, and Peter for that matter.

'Saved by the Avatar. I guess truth is stranger than fiction after all.' Peter thought as the Triple threats car rolled up and picked up the firebender as they made a break for it.

The Avatar ran towards the fleeing hot rod. "You're not getting away!" She said as she caused a small tremor that shot towards the fleeing hot rod. The small earthquake caused the car to flip and did a barrel role into another shop. The Avatar's grin returned. "Humph!"

'Hope she can pay for all this.' Peter thought as the massive white blob walked up to Peter. The blob materialized in his vision as a massive dog as it started licking Peter. "Ah!" He wasn't faking this time, this was a monster of a dog and it genially scared the wall crawler. This thing easily dwarfed great danes and saint bernards and the monster kept licking him. Its scale could be compared to a bear.

The Avatar came to Peter rescue again. "Naga NO! Bad girl, get off of him!" The dog followed her master's orders and walked behind her in defeat. The Avatar extended a hand to help him up. "Sorry about that, she just gets like that when she's hungry."

Peter adjusted his glasses and took the hand. "Ah not a problem. Thanks for the save by the way." He took off his glasses and started drying them off. Peter did his best to hide the look of embarrassment and kept an eye on the giant dog. 'And I thought I had to do the rescuing.'

"Don't mention it though you really shouldn't shoot your mouth off to a bunch of hoods if you can't fight." The Avatar said with a smile.

Peter almost squirmed from the 'shame' and laughed weakly. "Yeah I figured I had to do something and my mouth was faster than my head." He looked away. 'If you only knew.' "Oh by the way can I get my rescuer's name so I can thank you properly."

"Sure my name is Korra." She did a customary bow.

Then the metalbending police sirens became audible and surprised Korra but not Peter.

She looked up with wonder in her eyes. "Cool metalbenders." Peter didn't share her glee though. He knew how the police here treated good Samaritans. But hay they might be nicer considering she's the Avatar.

"Stay where you are!" A loud voice said. The voice came from none other than Captain Saikhan. A team of metalbenders descended to the ground in their usual manor and walked over to the Korra and Peter.

Korra pointed to the crashed hot rod and the destroyed shop. "I caught the bad guys for you officers."

"Arrest them!" Saikhan pointed to the dazed and confused thugs. The officers did just that and wrapped them up with cold steel. The captain walked over to Korra. "You're under arrest too!"

'Here we go.' The thought crossed Peter's mind. "Sir why is she under arrest? She was only trying to help and she saved me and that shop keeper over there."

"Yeah these two were helpless and I got them out of a jam." She said much to Peter's annoyance. "Besides they were smashing up the guy's shop."

"From the looks of it you smashed up a lot more than that." And with that he tried to bind Korra with the metal cables with a whip.

She caught the metal cables in mid-air and tried to reason with the cranky captain one last time. Peter backed away just in time to avoid the struggle between the two. "Wait you can't arrest me. Let me explain."

"You can explain yourself all you want down in head quarters." Saikhan replied with another attempt to capture Korra but she dodged the cables with a rolling back flip. The captain was about to go for another swipe but Naga rammed the captain flat on his back. The other officers who were not attending to the captured Triple Threats ran in to engage the Avatar. She quickly jumped on the giant dog and rode it away like a horse. Korra made her get away.

Peter saw Korra kicked a metal bender away as the others went into pursuit of the Avatar. "Hell of a girl." He said to himself.

Captain Saikhan got his bearings in check and rose to his feet. The other policemen were either in hot pursuit of the Avatar or making sure the captured Triple Threats stayed where they are. Either way the captain couldn't add much to the cause at the moment so he went to question some of the witnesses. He turned to the kid with the glasses who came to the Avatar's defense. "You!"

"That's me." Peter said on reflex, not looking at the captain.

Saikhan stopped and instantly recognized the retort. "What did you say kid?" His eyes locked with Peter's.

"Uh…I said 'that's me' sir." Peter was a little on edge. 'Didn't think a beat cop would be this sharp. Great now I got to make a run for it. There all busy with Korra so that shouldn't be too difficult.

The suspicious captain got closer to Peter. "Yeah that's what I thought you said." He came face to face with him. "I heard that wise crack and it wasn't funny the first time either."

'Crap. Better call on my inner book worm.' Peter adjusted his glasses again and put up his best scared kid farce he could. "Really sorry about the bad joke there Mr. big scary police man. You see I get real jumpy whenever I'm around authority figures and the bad jokes and awkward laughing comes outta nowhere when I'm un-easy." Peter prayed to god that he bought the story.

"You don't say? Well kid you shouldn't be un-easy around little old me. It's not like you have something to hide right." Saikhan got a weak smile from the kid and decided to go deeper. "What's your name son?"

"Uh my name is…Takuya. My name is Takuya sir." Peter pulled that name out of nowhere. He had to admit the name had a certain ring to it.

"Well Takuya, you want to know where I heard that bad joke before." The kid didn't look like much to Saikhan but he had a strange feeling about him.

Peter gulped when the Airships loud speaker called on the captain. "Captain Saikhan. We apprehended the Water Tribe girl and we got orders to return to base."

Saikhan took one last look at Peter before making his way to the airships lift cable. "Stay out of trouble kid."

"Will do sir." Peter replied with a wave.

'Stupid kid couldn't be Spider-Man. Poor guy almost wet himself just talking to me.' Saikhan thought as he was en route to police headquarters.

"If he'd cut that any closer and he would've hit bone." Peter said to himself as he walked back to the phonograph shop. He went back in and picked up the small radio. "Hay, Mr. Chung right, I know it's been a crazy day and all but can I still buy this radio?"

Mr. Chung was still shacken up from the ordeal but had enough sense to complete the transaction. "Young man did that Triple Threat hut your head too? You're acting like nothing happened, weren't you afraid?"

"Oh that? Well I try not to live in the past when I don't have to. So how much do I owe you?"

"Take it. You didn't exactly trade blows with those trouble makers but you did stand up for me and I say that's worth a radio so take it. It's on the house son."

"Huh thanks Mister." Peter smiled. 'Guess I got something out of that little humiliation.'

* * *

XXXxxx Small inconspicuous noodle restaurant xxxXXX

Zolt couldn't believe the warring triad gangs agreed to his meeting proposal. They were more scared of the Spider-Man then he thought. The gang leaders all agreed to meet in a small noodlery to discuss ways to deal with their mutual enemy and the terms to their alliance; if it holds that is. The conditions of the meet were that each boss could only bring themselves and a bodyguard as an escort. So Lighting Bolt Zolt just sat there waiting for the other bosses with Shaddy Shin sitting beside him on the large table.

"Where the devil are those eastside losers when you need em?" Zolt said as he took in a mouth full of noodles.

"They should be here any minute boss." Shady Shin said.

Zolt turned around and gave Shin a stern look. "Whatever. Look Shin, don't embarrass me here just try to look tough and keep your mouth shut. This whole meet is real fragile and I don't need it broken up with your words. Get me."

"No problem boss." Shin adjusted his shirt's neck line. Two men entered. It was an older bald man with a jet black suit and fedora and a taller young man in a Red Monsoon waterbending tunic. Zolt knew the Monsoon's boss when he saw him. He and Zolt went way back. They both used to be enforcers for Yakone back in the day. Of course there was no honor amongst thieves so they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Zolt smiled at his old friend. "Look what the cat owl dragged in. Taloak what's it been twenty years?"

Anyone could see the vain on Taloak's balled head. He straightened his black and blood red suit and spoke. "We aint here for idle chit chat about the good old days Zolt. Let's get down to business already."

"He comes in late and expects everyone to work on his time, typical Taloak." Zolt smirked. Just then the Agni Kai triad boss Ukaza walked through the simple restaurant door. She was younger then Zolt and Taloak. Her hair was long and jet black and she had a little of it covered her right eye. Her golden eyes were deadly serious and she wore a black dress with red overtones. She had a large fire breathing dragon etched into the skirt. She sat down abruptly. "Let's get this over with Zolt, I got stuff to do." She said.

Ukaza had quite a story about her. Rumor has it she was a former first officer in the Firenation navy. She had come from a long line of Firenation officers and she continued the tradition and was commissioned during the late reconstruction period. Her grandfather was an Ozi Loyalist and didn't take kindly to Fire Lord Zuko's leadership of her beloved nation. In fact the entire family thought Zuko stabbed their beloved country in the back when he reversed almost all of Ozi's polices. Ukaza only joined Fire Lord Zuko's navy because of the family tradition or for some vain attempt to recapture the glory days of Fire Lord Sozin. The Firenation navy kicked her out after she attempted to stage a mutiny on the courser she was serving on. They say she did it because the captain bad mouthed Fire Lord Ozi. All that rage and dishonor drove her to Republic City and like a raging inferno she made a name for herself in the cities underbelly. Nobody knows if this story is true or not but Ukaza never said they weren't.

Zolt gathered his thoughts and took a swing of water and started the meeting. "Gentlemen and Lady despite our...differences we can all agree that we have a serious bug problem that must be dealt with."

Despite Zolt choosing his words carefully, the other bosses still needed more convincing.

"What do you mean 'mutual bug problem' Zolt." Taloak gave Zolt the stink eye. "The freaks obviously hitten your guys the hardest. What's stopping me from walken outta here and letting the bug take your organization apart? Heck it'll by my guys more time to waste the freak with less competition to boot." Taloak was not impressed.

The insult was met with Zolt laughing at himself and shaking his head in amusement. "You see Taloak, that's why your strictly small time. You never could see the big picture."

The Agni Kai boss simply sat back while they got into their little shouting match. Her military thinking already came to the conclusion that she would need her rivals help with Spider-Man. It didn't matter which one would play ball.

"What are you yapping about Zolt!" Taloak's face contorted with rage.

Zolt always said Taloak got rotten luck being born a waterbender and not a firebender. "The freak takes down the biggest game in town, and let's not kid ourselves I am the biggest game in town, and all you have to worry about is Beifong, the bug, and miss scary over there." He nodded to Ukaza. She wasn't offended at all. He knew what she was here for.

"And who's not looking at the bigger picture Zolt!?" Taloak's little tantrum caused Zolt to get to the point.

"Tell me something, both of you." Ukaza started paying attention. "You heard from a few of your boys after they fought the bug right?"

"I got a few of my men back from the fuzz; the others are still in the hospital." Ukaza leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. Those words were harder on her then they would ever know.

Taloak was still scowling at Zolt. "It's the same for me, though I kicked one of the bums out for running from him. Stinken coward."

Zolt leaned forward over the table. "When they were telling their stories to you were they angry? Were they ready to go a few more rounds with the freak…or did they shake when they talked about him? Did they look away; did you notice the bass leaving their voices?" The triad bosses shook their heads and grunted in frustration and that was all the answer Zolt needed. "Thought so. That's why we need to work together on this one." He slammed his fist on the table almost spilling their drinks. Zolt wouldn't admit it out right but his enforcers acted the same way whenever Spider-Man came up. "You see a minor threat Taloak, I see the beginning of the end! We come together just this once and take this guy out before it's too late." He looked at the bosses' faces and gauged them for their responses.

Ukazu marinated on Zolt's words and came to a decision. "I'm in."

"What!? Ukaza I can't believe your buying this trash." Taloak said. He was about to get in full rant mood when his bodyguard whispered some news he overheard from one of the patrons into his ear. "…The Avatar's here!?" The news took everyone by surprise and took the fire out of Taloak's gut. Images of Avatar Aang taking Yakom's bending away flashed across his mind. The late crime lord was one of his personal icons. "First the spider freak and now the Avatar. Sigh, alright Zolt I'll join your little rat pack." The bodyguard whispered in his ear with more news. "Huh, apparently the Avatar smacked your boys around today Zolt." He didn't gloat too much he was simply stating a fact.

It was Zolt's turn to be mad. He did his best to hide his rage during this delicate proceeding. "Shin, get on the horn and see if this story true." Zolt's jaw line was wired shut with his concealed rage. He had hoped it was a baseless rumor. The Avatar's arrival would complicate things. "Alright now that we're all on the same page let's move on to the plan. We can worry about The Avatar on our own."

"About that, what's the plan for Spider-Man spit it out!"Taloak asked Zolt, who was still reeling from the Avatar's presence in the city.

"Spider-Man hit three of my boys when he made his little debut in the city. They were muscling in on a late payment, nothing fancy just standard procedure so on and so forth. My guys weren't goona kill him or anything like that; at worse they were going to break his legs. And they say that's when he showed up and went on to smack them around." He stopped to take a sip of water. "So I figure the guy is some kind of bleeding heart wannabe hero. So we use that hero complex of his and lure him into one of my warehouses. Then we box him in with our guys and go in for the kill. When we kill the spider we leave some foreboding note on his corps. I'll leave that little tid pit to one of you."

"Which warehouse are we going to use?" Ukaza asked.

"We'll use the one on the Southside of town." Zolt answered.

"I have to admit Zolt this is a good plan, but what do we do when the dust settles and the spider id dead? You expect us to get together and sing secret tunnel."

"No Taloak, we go back to business as usual. We do this once and we can go our separate ways and go back to being at each other's throats for the prize of this city." Zolt said with malice in his voice and an evil smile on his face. The thought of hitting his two rivals with lighting went through his head. Their smoldering corpses made his smile wider.

Ukaza stood and got made her exit. "I can live with that Zolt. Call me with any more details."

Taloak followed suit leaving Zolt all to himself. He waited a bit for Shin to come back with fact checked news. Unfortunately the rumors were all true. The Avatar got Two Toed Ping's squad locked up and they weren't going to get out anytime soon since this was their third strike. "I didn't expect the Avatar to show his mug so soon. So how did the Avatar get here Shady?"

"She boss." Shin corrected Zolt.

"Huh?"

"The Avatar's a Water Tribe girl."

Zolt sighed. "Now the Spirits are just maken fun of me. Poor schmuck's get all the luck huh. Let's get outta here Shady." Zolt said as he got up. "Waitress, get me some steamed dumplings to go."

An anxious waitress came up to him. "Yes sir, with your friend's drinks and your meal that will be twenty-seven yuans."

"What did you say to me?" Zolt glared at the young waitress.

"Umm…the bill was twenty-seven yuans sir." The waitress shivered, her fear was evident.

Zolt exhaled fire as he held back a savage rage. "Do you know who I am girl!"

Zolt almost burned her when Shady Shin stopped him.

"Boss we don't need this right now. Come on we got bigger things to worry about right now. Don't throw everything away on her she doesn't know any better. Please boss." Shady's attempt to quell Zolt's rage was successful.

"Fine." He glared back at the waitress. "Get my food and get out of my face." Zolt said in a low growl. She complied with tears in her eyes and the duo made their way out of the restrant in a fancy Satomobile.

The waitress waited an hour before going outside to a phone booth. "Hello…Yes this is Mei Ling. I have important information and …no this is big…The triads are planning to ambush, what was his name, Spider-Man… 'Which one', All of them! …They're going to do it in a warehouse…its one of Lightning Bolt properties…Yes thank you brother…may the revolution come upon us."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello there fandom long time no see. Sorry for the wait guys I would have gotten this chapter our sooner but life got in the way. (You know what I mean) The next chapter will be a dozy so that one might be a little late. Anyway I wanted to get some news out on this new system to that all of you can see how far along I am on chapters. Here's how it works. I divide each chapter into 5 phases.

(Outline Phase)-The easiest part.

(Rough Draft Phase)-A little more time consuming here. This is where I put the basic structure of the story.

(Edit Phase)- This phase isn't that time consuming; it only took me a day and a half to do this phase for this chapter. This is basically where I read over the vomited words I wrote and put a little more thought into the wording and story elements.

(Final Draft Phase)-I take all of the edited work and type it out. I read over the edited rough draft and see what I want to keep and what gets kicked to the kerb. Example: The arughing future industries workers in the last chapter were added in this phase. (Did you guys think Ukaza was always a women lol).

(Publish Phase)-Basically what your reading right now with some responses to reviews and other information.

These phases will be displayed on my profile page for all to see so you guys can at least get a sitrep on where I am from the next chapter.

PS: Any artist out there? I am not a good artist at all and to be frank I think anyone could get Peter some better clothes then I can make up. I'll put my deviantart page link on my profile page so you guys can see my terrible attempt at artwork of Peters new clothes. So any takers on that? ARE YOU MAN ENOUGH…WOMAN ENOUGH!

And now we move on to my favorite part and respond to a few of these reviews. And by the way people, I don't mind anonyms reviews I just ask that you put a name with them. I only ask this of you because I like responding to you guys thoughts on my work.

PPS: Thanks for catching any grammatical error I may have missed. I get a little sloppy when I'm close to publishing time.

DISCLAIMER: You can stop here if you want. Till next time guys!

Guest 1(this is what I mean) – I tell you what I told this person when they requested a story crossover. First of all no, I will not be writing that Spider-Man/One piece crossover for two reasons. One, I just don't really care for One Piece. I never got into that franchise and it would be a chore if I were to write that story. You see this story right here is fun to write and that's why I keep coming back. Two, I just don't think I would do it justice. Again I don't care for that story and that would show through my writing. I can sit down and watch Legend of Korra any day of the week and watch it like it was the episodes debut all over again. And Spider-Man…I've been a fan of his since I was 6 and that affair is still going strong in my 20's. In conclusion, I really appreciate your faith in my writing skills, and I'm still a newb to this site, but like I said I just wouldn't do One Piece justice if I wrote it. It's not like I hate it or anything. I just saw that one episode on Toonami last night with Afro Luffy and I laughed my a$$ off on that one.

Guest 2(seriously people name 1 or 2 will suffice) :Yep staying on this one only. I've seen my favorite writer have a tone of story ideas and with his update frequency we will be on our death beads before he get to Idea 7. So yeah staying on this one only; thought I do have an Ultimate Ironman/Young Justice crossover rattling around in my overactive imagination.

That Geeky Guy- Thanks bud. As for Peter learning Airbending…ERROR 404! ERROR 404! FILE NOT FOUND!

Guest 3(…you know my gripe) Yeah that was always the plan with the pacing though my original plan had things going much slower than they are now. Spider-Man was originally going to meet Korra around the episode "And the Winner is" episode. And you really think my grammar is getting better that's good. That kind of thing really bothers me sometimes.

Captain Ash: Huge Shout out to this guy. He's the one who gave me the fake name Peter used on Saikhan. So Thanks again man your golden. And Groovy!

Aztec 13: Please be patient with the stories. This thing takes time for me and I won't quiet anytime soon. And believe me when I say that all of my readers will know if I'm taking a hiatus or something(hopefully I can do that because if I can't then something seriously bad has happened to me). I'm not mad or anything man just wanted to let you know.

Guest 5(I'm starting to rage man. Lol jkjk): I don't intend on adding any of Spider-Man Noir's roges gallery in this story. But the sequel though…

Hyper Peter: So many topics to cover with you jeez dude. I don't think I turned up Zolt's intelligence that much. Think about it, he was the only one to bring three bending groups into his criminal empire and that decision took him straight to the top of the food chain if the triads. And he's been in business for a long time without any major arrest against him. That takes a little bit of intellect. Granted Zolt isn't a Rhoads scholar or anything like that but he does have some tricks up his sleeves. Now my theory on what we all saw in episode 3 was the caged animal in Zolt. He was utterly defeated and his rage got the better of him when he fought Amon. That's his weakness. His arrogance and rage ultimately led to his down fall. Or maybe I just like writing smart interesting villains I don't know. On that council meeting Tenzin won nothing in city hall it was more of a stale mate between him and Tarrlok. I might even go as fare to say that the only thing Tenzin did was buy himself a little time so that the other members don't fall for Tarrlok bs law making. And finally on your last review. Peter is not Batman he's a traumatized kid with issues. He fights his pain by actually fighting the bad guys and trying to move on from Uncle Ben vicious murder. So to answer your question, he's not so much a pariah he's more of an cool urban legend that no one is sure that he exists or not. Not so much dark but not exactly bright either. Thanks for the input.


End file.
